Fan Fiction Challenge: Nightmare Style
by RTNightmare
Summary: There are more or less 66 prompts, and I will write a Nightmare fan fiction for each. And in this story, my OC Rachel Terrera is paired with Jack Skellington. Most fanfics are small. M for Chp11. R&R! Constructive Crit! Pay attention to Title!
1. 1  Intro

1) Intro ~ The Nightmare Before Christmas

As a lot of you already know, there is a town called Halloween Town, where they obviously celebrate as well as make the holiday Halloween.

They have a ruler, also known as the Pumpkin King, named Jack Skellington. He was smart, brave, talented, strong, tall, and much more. But he had a tendency to get excited when he found new things that excited him. That is why I, Rachel Terrera, am here: to keep our beloved Pumpkin King in check.

I am a fighter, but I used to use my anger from my past to help me win fights. However, Jack taught that instead of using hatred and anger, I should use love and confidence to win my battles.

That's how we first met. I was a better fighter than him, but he's still very wise and witty. Together, we beat every enemy we came across. We were unstoppable, and we fell in love.

So that's the introduction to our story. Wait until you see what we have in store for you! Let the challenge begin!


	2. 2 Love

2) Love ~ The Nightmare Before Christmas

I walked to the Spiral Hill, eager to know what Jack had wanted from me. He always had something special or important to say when he brought me here. I wondered what it was this time. Little did I know it would be the biggest surprise of my afterlife.

When I reached the last tombstone, I looked up to see Jack waiting for me. "Rachel…" He said with a wide smile. "I'm so glad you could make it. You look beautiful tonight."

I blushed lightly. He always said that. I sighed, "You look very handsome too, Jack." Jack chuckled and took my hand in his. Then, without warning, he pulled me in close and kissed me.

I gasped against his mouth before I kissed him back. We wrapped our arms around each other and held each other close. I wasn't counting, but I'm sure it was a while before we came back up.

"I love you so much, Rachel." Jack said softly. "Ever since I met you, I felt a connection. At that point, I only wanted to help you. But now, I only want to love you and have you love me in return."

I smiled, "Well, you got your wish." He laughed softly and pulled out a small box from the inside of his pinstriped suit. With one swift movement, he opened it to reveal with a beautiful silver ring with a blue stone in the middle.

Lowering to one knee, he looked at me and said softly, "Rachel Terrera, I've known you for long enough that I know I'm making the right decision. Only you can make my most desperate wish come true." He paused and then asked the famous question, "Will you marry me?"

I felt the tears of joy well up in my eyes. Keeping myself as calm as possible, which truthfully wasn't very calm, I answered, "Yes, I will!" He stood up as I threw my arms around him.

He carefully placed the ring on my left ring finger and, as we parted, smiled. "I love you so much." He said in a voice like silk. "And now that you've said yes, you do realize you'll be the new Pumpkin Queen of Halloween Town." His eye elongated to show he were raising an invisible eyebrow.

I nodded, "Yes, I did." I giggled, "So, are we going to tell the citizens of Halloween Town?" Jack smiled cleverly. He shook his head, making me frown curiously. He continued to smile as he pointed behind me at the tombstones.

"SURPRISE!" The citizens cried as they jumped out.

I gasped and then glared playfully at Jack, "You set me up!" He laughed and nodded. I playfully punched him; "I'll get you for this. Mark my words!"

Jack sighed dramatically, "Oh dear, I wonder what you will do to get revenge. After all, I've heard tales of your rage, my dear!" He grinned playfully.

I rolled my eyes. I had no time to get back at him for the citizens were now crowding around us. Oh well, time to start preparing for the wedding…

…The wedding to unite two nightmares into the world of matrimony!


	3. 3 Hate

3) Hate ~ The Nightmare Before Christmas

Everyone in Halloween Town knows the relationship Jack Skellington has with Oogie Boogie. They hate each other's guts, as Jack put it. Jack hates Oogie because the sack man likes to torture his victims in a casino-like dungeon. Oogie hates Jack because the skeleton is such a goodie-goodie-two-shoes and is the leader of Halloween. Oogie wants to be the Seven Holidays King, and Jack is one of the ones in his way.

It's a hate-hate relationship, and there's nothing that could possibly make it end. There's absolutely nothing I can do, and no one else can stop such hatred either. Jack has a good reason to hate Oogie, though Oogie doesn't really have a good reason for torturing people except for pleasure or revenge or both.

It's sad, but understandable. It's just the way they are.

I remember the time when Jack and Oogie fought for the holidays a second time after Lock, Shock and Barrel, the three mischievous trick-or-treaters, brought Oogie back. It was a big fight, and both were powerful.

Jack used his new shape-shifting Soul Robber. Oogie used his will power, strength, traps, and bug minions. But in the end, we all know who would win…the good guys always win in these kinds of scenarios.

* * *

><p>Jack jumped in the air just in time to get away from the gigantic worm heading his way. Turning his Soul Robber into a sword, he sliced the worm in half. The worm screamed in pain before falling over wriggling in pain but not about to attack. It slowly perished.<p>

Jack sighed, "As much as I hate killing, this has gone too far, Oogie! Just stop before I have to rip **you** to pieces!" The Boogie Man laughed maniacally and stood his ground. At this point, he was the size of a mansion, having consumed enough power to take down Halloween Town. But thanks to Jack's strength and boldness, he wasn't able to get close enough yet.

"You think you can?" The Boogie Man asked with a smirk. "I'd like to see you try, Bone Man!" Jack sighed irritably, but didn't speak. He held up with Soul Robber Sword and readied himself. The Boogie Man laughed loudly, "Still not ready to give up? Fine! Let's see what you can do!"

Oogie ran, or rather shuffled, over and tried to slam his giant arm on Jack, but missed. Jack was just too fast. Jack smiled and, combining his Soul Robber's power with his Pumpkin King fire, lit the Soul Robber on fire and jabbed it into Oogie's arm.

Oogie bellowed, "No!" The flames were quickly eating up the cloth and even as Oogie tried to stop it, bugs were falling out or burning. Jack morphed the Soul Robber back into whip form on his arm and transformed fully into his Pumpkin King form. He began throwing fireballs, which quickly ignited on Oogie's sack-like body.

The flames engulfed his entire body before he could stop them and soon enough, he was covered in the bright flames. "Noooooooooo!" Oogie bellowed again. "I am tired of being beaten by you!"

Jack, as the Pumpkin King, shrugged. "Sorry," He said from within the pumpkin's head. He chuckled, "I don't have any more patience to deal with you anymore, Oogie. It's been fun, but I still hate your guts." And with that, he transformed back. "Now, leave this town and the other holidays **alone**!" Oogie moaned his response before collapsing into a pile of embers and ash.

Jack smiled and turned to me and the other citizens as we ran forward. I leaped into his arms and held him close. "You did it, Jack!" He laughed, "The good guys always win, Rachel. I thought you knew that!"

I smiled and nodded, "I did. I'm just giving you the chance to remind yourself for next time. After all, you need to be reminded of that at the end of every battle or else you'll forget."

He chuckled, "Hopefully, for him, there won't be a next time for that annoying bug sack. I'm tired of the same old thing, as I'm sure you already know. Time for a new villain!"

I laughed, "Yes, but what I don't know is why you two can't get along even a little. Then you wouldn't get so annoyed and you could actually be friends. So, what's the story? How did this all start?"

Jack smiled knowingly, "That…is a tale for another time."


	4. 4 Enchantress

4) Enchantress ~ The Nightmare Before Christmas

My name is Rachel Terrera and I am an Enchantress. If you have to know, I came to Halloween Town when my fellow warriors, Damon Gothen and Vorgan McHem, and I were called to serve Jack Skellington, the King of Halloween, as his town's army to defeat the Zombie and Vampire Kings, and their army.

Back then I relied on my anger and hatred from my past to guide my power. I had a lot of betrayal and hurt in my past. And I remember it all. But it was Jack who taught me that I should use love and confidence to direct my magic; it was more powerful, he said.

It was easy to defeat the two evil Kings and their minions because Jack had been given, by Dr. Finklestein, an upgrade on his weapon, the Soul Robber, and Damon, Vorgan, and I were so powerful. I was the leader of our group when we came, and no body knew how I died. I did, of course, but that's a story for another time.

So after the four of us defeated the Kings' army, Jack asked Damon, Vorgan, and me to stay. I couldn't say no because at that point, I had already developed feelings for Jack I had never felt quite strongly before. It was _Love_ unlike anything I had ever felt.

Jack may have wanted all three of us to stay, but he later told me that it was me specifically that he wanted for he had the same feelings I had.

So, that's how we met…


	5. 5 Skeleton

5) Skeleton ~ The Nightmare Before Christmas

I, as you may or may not know, wasn't always a skeleton. I wasn't always Jack _Skellington_ either. In fact, my name when I was alive was Jack Maxwell Harrington. I changed it when I died.

I was born into a semi-wealthy family. But when my mother, Penelope Harringotn died after giving birth to my brother, Gregory, I was left with him and my father, who went by the name Cedric, even though his real name was Benjamin.

It was an okay life, until the day my father died in a fire. I was there when it happened, and I was the last one to see him alive. Little did I know, I would see him again one day, right before and after I died.

I was fourteen at the time. My brother, Gregory was ten. He and I went from orphanage to orphanage for a while until a man named Mr. Arthur Truman took us in. You're probably wondering where I learned to lead, sing, dance, and maybe draw. It was from him and his students who had already learned.

His daughter, Elizabeth Truman, taught me to sing and helped me learn to play the piano better after my father taught me the basics. I fell in love with Elizabeth immediately.

I learned to draw, dance and lead from other students who were at Mr. Arthur's mansion. As you probably already know, I took those skills with me when I died. Ten years passed before I passed on, and I learned a lot in that time.

By then I was twenty-four and had met a mysterious living scarecrow named Cedric who seemed only a little familiar at the time. When I passed away in an accident that killed both my brother and I, I was given a choice. Since I had potential, Cedric told me I could go to Halloween Town and be a citizen.

I wouldn't go without my brother. Finally, after a lot of convincing on my part, Gregory was allowed to come with me, and would soon become the next Grim Reaper since at that time, the Grim Reaper was nearing the end his time.

When we arrived in Halloween Town, it took a while to get used to the citizens, and my new skeletal body. Both Gregory and I were skeletons, though I was a lot thinner and taller, taking on more of my father's looks. I studied to get used to scaring. It was rather easy, I found out, and I was scaring people in the human realm in no time.

Then the day came when the first big thing happened. Cedric, who continued to be my guardian, announced that he would not be the Pumpkin King, or King of Halloween, much longer. And so, he was passing on the crown. You can only guess who would receive it next.

Yes, I would.

At first I didn't know what to think or what to do. It was the night of Halloween, so I wasn't sure if he was trying to scare me or not. But I soon realized that this was no scare or lie. It was real. From the time I had come to Halloween Town, I had been training to become scarier, and now I knew why.

I trained even harder than before after that night. But a few days after that night, I found out a secret and another big thing happened. I found out that Cedric was my father, and everything pieced together. Seeing my father again for the first time, I felt like a child as I hugged him and cried. I felt relieved. I asked if I could meet my mother too, but Cedric told me that I couldn't see her yet, but I would soon.

A year or so later, I finally met her and I felt complete again. We were a family again. She was a ghost now, and had come for a short while from the after life to see me. She told me that whenever I needed her I could contact her through my soul.

Finally, one Halloween, I was finally crowned the next Pumpkin King. I knew I was ready, and I even had a new suit, the same suit I wear today. Several years passed, though the dead don't age, until I met Rachel.

In that time, I was a great Pumpkin King, though at one point, I messed up Christmas, another holiday that I found fascinating. But Santa Claus and I saved it, and I got together with Sally, who tried to help. We broke up with each other less than a year later because it wasn't working out. And shortly after that, the Vampire and Zombie Kings came together and attacked with their armies. That's when Rachel and I met, and fell in love.

So now you know…


	6. 6 Fire

6) Fire ~ The Nightmare Before Christmas

People don't learn things completely on their own. Not even I, Rachel Terrera, was able to learn without someone to guide me. Everyone needs a teacher to gain more experience, and that's just what Jack Skellington had when he was learning to become the Pumpkin King from his father.

Cedric Elroy, Jack's father, was a living scarecrow that could control fire. And later, Jack, who originally couldn't control fire, created a form for himself called 'The Pumpkin King' which could control fire. He would become like a scarecrow, just as his father was, and would be able to control the unsteady element. But it was hard, and even Jack knew his powers might not quite be ready for such a big step…

* * *

><p>Jack was pacing around the living room in Cedric's house in Halloween Town. Cedric noticed his son's discomfort and asked, "What's wrong, Jack? You look troubled."<p>

Jack nodded, "I know I have talent and power, but I'm still angry and annoyed with myself that I can't control fire like you." Cedric smiled wisely, knowing just the solution. But deep down, he knew it would be dangerous. This was Jack's only way of learning how to control the unstable element and if something bad happened, Jack may destroy himself in the process.

As those thoughts came to Cedric mind, he shuddered. "Take it from me, Jack. There is a way to learn, but if you get it wrong, you could be incinerated." Jack had only heard the first part of the second sentence, and immediately lit up.

"How?" He asked excitedly. Cedric sighed and motioned him to the training room. They went down, the light from Cedric's head acting like a jack-o-lantern and lighting the way, along with a flame within his hand. When they reached the bottom, Cedric pulled out a book from a shelf against the cave-like training room wall.

Scanning through it, he smiled sadly. It would be a difficult process, but he knew Jack could do it if he tried hard enough. All he needed was the strength, boldness, power, and, of course, the right teacher, all of which he did have.

"Okay Jack, the process is like this." Cedric explained, showing Jack the book. "You need to create a form for you to take on first." Cedric paused to let this sink in. Cedric added, "Remember the time I was training you and I transformed into that reaper creature to scare you?" Jack remembered easily…

* * *

><p><em>"Well, kid…I hope you're ready for this…boy, you're going to be tired when I'm finished with you!" Cedric laughed maniacally, his voice echoing around the cave before, suddenly he totally disappeared. Cedric was <strong>gone<strong>._

_Jack panicked, knowing very well he was probably about to get a scare. "Listen…" Jack's voice began shakily, his knees buckling. "…I know scaring is what you do best, but…" Jack gulped._

"_And you need desensitizing." Cedric's voice came out of nowhere._

"_Pardon?" Jack asked the cave walls. "Desensitizing?" _

"_I mean," Cedric explained wickedly. "The more scares you get…the less afraid you will become."_

_Jack didn't know where it came from, but a whole new determination hit him. "I'm not afraid of you!" Jack roared, gritting his teeth._

"_That's the uspirit/u!" Cedric encouraged. "Excuse the pun." He laughed amusedly. _

_Putting one foot in front of the other, one hand in the shape of a fist and the other a claw, Jack stood defensively. "Come out and face me, you coward!" He taunted._

_Turning on the spot, he wondered if Cedric was still there, but– "WOWHA!" Jack jumped a mile high, spinning around to see what could only be described as Death. His tall figure stepping towards poor Jack, its long black robes flowing behind like water, scythe clutched tightly in its moth eaten hand._

_Upon seeing Jack so terrified, this muted creature reached deep within his robes to pull out a loosely tied noose, in which it continued to make its way towards Jack. The creature's hand, still holding the noose, was outstretched towards Jack._

_Backing up, Jack felt unusual fear; he didn't know why he was so afraid, but the mere thought of having that rope around his neck brought frightened tears to his eye sockets._

_Slowly, the slim dark figure was persistent to advance on Jack, who continued to back up right until he was against the cold stone cave wall, the freezing rock sending a chill up his spine._

_He's never been so afraid in his life. It wasn't the tall figure or the eerie wind…but the noose he was holding that caused Jack's insides to freeze in terror. _

"_C-Cedric-c?" Jack whimpered the scarecrows name, being that he had always called him that since he had met him before he died. Now Jack was desperate for some kind of help. _

_Obvious to the fact that Jack wasn't to receive any sort of help, he turned his face to the side, not having enough guts to face him but more than to cover his face and totally pathetically melt._

_In this rather helpless place, Jack's thoughts whizzed around his skull faster than normal, his chest heaving as he continued to think. There had to be a way, there just had to be, **"…There's no such thing as impossible…"** Jack reflected on the Cedric's teachings._

'_S…Stop!" Jack began, shakily pointing his finger, totally oblivious to where this new bravery was coming from. "Keep away or I'll–!" He stopped, throwing his empty threat._

_At this sudden outburst, the creature shrunk back, hand retracting slightly, as if almost interested in what Jack had to say._

"_I-I-I um…" Jack began again, hands retracting and body quivering all over. _

* * *

><p><em>Cedric wouldn't let such harm come to him surely? But then again, the nagging voice at the back of his skull told Jack that Cedric wasn't here…Jack would just have to fight his own battles for once. Heck, he was soon to inherit the throne and become the king! A king…what great and glorious things came attached to that word. And what was Jack…? Backed up against the wall as floppy as a jelly-fish…some greatness!<em>

_Frowning deeply, Jack pushed off the wall, glaring into the dark hood of the creature. Where was being scare going to get him? Nowhere! Time to show a bit of backbone. Jack nodded to himself in thought as he took a step closer to this dark stranger._

_Recognizing the challenge, the creature hissed lowly from inside his hood, though this did nothing to shake Jack. _

_"Get out…" Jack spoke lowly, a growl in his voice, "….of my town!" _

_There was a pause in which Jack's heart bounced around his rib cage, but much to his relief, the figure simply lowered its head in a respectful bow before it spoke up, "Your town, aye…?" It chuckled in Cedric's voice, before swirling strangely back into scarecrow form too…_

Jack sighed, "Does this mean you're going to scare me and hope I'll be brave again?" He crossed his arms and glared at the scarecrow as Cedric smiled, chuckled and shook his head.

"No, I was talking about how I was able to transform into a reaper creature. That took practice, Jack, and a lot of it. And not many can do it and survive. I came here with the ability to control fire. You did not. If you want to learn, it'll be a difficult process."

Jack nodded, "I'm ready."

The two worked for hours, doing different techniques. Cedric even gave Jack fire to hold, but it only ended up burning him. Finally, when it came close to both of them giving up, Jack got an idea.

"Wait! Why don't I try to be more like you? You're the one who controls fire, not a werewolf or a vampire, so why don't I take on a form that looks like a scarecrow."

Cedric blinked and then chuckled, "Oh yes, this should be amusing." Several more hours went by, and they used different techniques that Cedric had been taught when learning to control his abilities. And finally, came the moment we've all been waiting for…

"Are you sure you want to try this, Jack?" Cedric asked the skeleton as Jack held a torch in his hands in front of him. "I mean, that potion is supposed to make you inflammable, but it hasn't been perfected enough yet. It might not work. And I don't think I want to see my son go down the way I did."

Jack smiled, "I can do this." And with that, Cedric watched fearfully as Jack threw the fire to his feet. But as it rose, Jack wasn't being burned. If anything, it only tickled a little bit. As soon as it engulfed him completely, Jack felt a new feeling. It was like the fire was alive, but his will was overpowering it. Next thing he knew, the fire was being sucked towards him and his body was shifting.

Jack knew what to do. He filled his head with one picture: himself as a scarecrow. It didn't look exactly like Cedric, but it was close enough. When the fire was gone, Jack looked down at himself.

"It worked!" They said together.

"Try something! A trick or just throwing fireballs!" Cedric instructed enthusiastically, overjoyed that Jack had succeeded. Jack concentrated, bringing the fire within his soul into his hand and throwing it outward. It hit a torch and immediately ignited.

"Yes!" Jack and Cedric shouted together. Jack did a few more fire tricks before transforming back, bats emanating from him as his skeletal form reappeared.

"Excellent!" Jack said. "And it's about time! Now that's what I call a good day of training!"

Cedric chuckled, "Just remember…don't burn down the town." Jack grumbled as he and Cedric made their way upstairs, Cedric still laughing happily at his son's success.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Comments: <span>This is by far my favorite story in this series as of now.<span> A little info about this part specifically.**

**Cedric (c) Ladybirdbuzz on deviantART**

**Ideas are based off of the stories Metal Wings by Ladybirdbuzz and The Nightmare of Her Dreams by Mystic Spirit Angel on , plus the game Oogie's Revenge...**

_**Metal Wings: The italicized part in the middle is directly from that story. I only edited it because it had grammar issues.**_

_**The Nightmare of Her Dreams: The potion scene from that gave me the idea for a potion in this one.**_

_**The Nightmare Before Christmas - Oogie's Revenge Video Game: Jack has three forms, including his Pumpkin King form. I thought that this could be the scene where he got that, so originally he wouldn't have had a Pumpkin King form until now.**_

**_That's all! Thanks!_**


	7. 7 Water

7) Water ~ The Nightmare Before Christmas

Looking into the murky depths of the Halloween Town fountain's water in Town Square, I wondered what I could possibly find at the bottom. Because there was so much green, I couldn't see the bottom. I was just so curious. What was down there?

"Rachel!" Jack called, breaking through my thoughts. I turned as he walked up to me. "What are you doing?" I looked down at the water again, and his eye sockets obviously followed. "You find the fountain interesting, I guess." He mused.

I shook my head, "It's not really the fountain as much as what's within it that I'm curious about. It's just so unclear and cloudy down there. I want to know what's down there."

Jack chuckled, earning my attention once more. "I've been in there before, on one of the Halloween Celebrations. It just goes down to the bottom. Nothing special really…if you want, you can check for yourself." I nodded and took off my blue robe. "Just be back soon." Jack said, taking the robe. "I don't want to have to come in after you." I nodded and dove in.

Holding my breath was easy, seeing as I didn't need to breathe since I was dead, but my eyes were blurred because of the green foam. I reached the bottom quickly and looked around at the stones. One, I noticed, seemed to have been pushed in a little more than the others. When I looked closely, I noticed it had a symbol on it. It was the sign of 'Water Escape'.

I smiled. Apparently, this was one way to escape Halloween Town, should it be attacked or something. I guessed there were other 'Escapes' too. Thinking it over, I was sure that if this existed, others would. After all, not all the citizens would get out in time with just one escape route.

Pushing the stone, nothing happened. But when I touched the symbol, it closed brightly and then the stone pushed in by itself. Then a few other stones moved with it, in and to the side, making room big enough for one and a half people, preferably an adult and child, to fit in.

I nodded and began to swim in, forgetting momentarily that Jack was waiting for me above. The water continued past the opening and I swam on. The water passage led for about two to four minutes before I saw brighter light in the almost pitch black cave-like water route.

Once I reached it, I looked above. Apparently, I was now in a lake. I swam up and over, reaching the shore. As I got out and looked back, I gasped. This was a whole new part of Halloween Town. There was a lake, a few houses, and few tombstones. My suspicions were correct after all; this was an escape route in case the town got into trouble.

I surveyed the area for about two minutes before I turned to the houses and smiled. "I have to tell Jack about this!" I said to myself. I heard a forced chuckle behind me and turned around sharply. Jack smiled as he got out of the water.

"No need, Raech! I already know." He said, wringing out his coat. "I got a little worried after about a minute, so I went in after you. By that time, I saw you had opened the escape route and were going through, so I followed. Good job! I didn't think there was much down there, and I certainly didn't know this all existed. Something I wish my father or someone else had told me."

I smiled, "Maybe someone before any of the citizens or your father's time knew about it but didn't tell anyone. They obviously left a mystery for us to find. And since I'm just smarter than you are, I guess I realized it first. At least we know now, right?"

He scowled but nodded, "True about that last part. This place could come in handy quite a bit. But no, you're not smarter than me. You may look smarter, but who's the one who taught you that love is greater than hatred?"

Now it was my turn to scowl, "Oh yeah, here's some better ones. Who was it that got beaten by yours truly, got taught how to use his own weapon by yours truly, AND who messed up Christmas one year. Oh yes, I heard about that too, Sweetheart!"

Jack sighed and walked over, "You are going to make a very interesting and unique Pumpkin Queen soon, my dear. I almost guarantee it. You already have the wit and courage. You just have a little bit of an ego at times."

I smiled evilly, "If that's the case then so do you, Sweets." My smile softened, "But you're still my Prince Charming. And you know that I'll always love you, no matter how big or how weird your ego is."

He smiled, "And you are my Princess waiting for a Kiss, which I'm more than happy to give you." And with that, the kiss began. It was only when he heard a splash behind us that we turned to see the Mayor.

"Jack! What are you doing?" We only have seventy-five days left till next Halloween! Why are you here anyway? We're not under attack!"

The Mayor beckoned Jack over, "Come on, we need to get a move on."

That's when something struck me, "You mean you knew about this place? And you never told Jack about it?" The Mayor flinched as Jack and I eyed him suspiciously.

"Vaguely…" The Mayor said before jumping into the water again so as to escape the wrath that was about to be unleashed on him. Jack sighed and motioned me to follow him as he jumped into the water. I looked around one more time before smiling and jumping in after him.

_What a lovely place…_


	8. 8 Magic

8) Magic ~ The Nightmare Before Christmas

Part 1

I looked at Jack with a vacant expression, the look on my face clearly meaning, 'What?' Jack smiled, "You told me you couldn't decide what the theme for our wedding would be, so I chose it for you. The theme will be Magic & Reality!"

I slapped my forehead, "This is going to be very weird. I just know it. Magic and Reality? Oh goodness, this will be weird indeed." I began to walk away, but Jack caught up.

"Now, now, Rachel. I'll take care of everything decorations related. You just work on the dress." I looked at him, my glare clearly saying, 'Since when do I ever wear dresses?' Jack smiled, "I want you to wear a dress please. It's my only request. Besides it having to be beautiful, which I'm sure it will be."

I groaned, "I don't like dresses. And I certainly I don't want to wear one on my wedding day. I fall down a lot in them. How am I supposed to pull off walking down the aisle if I only fall down?"

Jack shrugged, "I know you can do it!" And with that, he walked off, out of the house, and towards Town Hall, where the plans for the wedding and next Halloween were being planned. The date for the wedding was October 4th, a Wednesday. It was going to be the perfect day…hopefully.

*~*~*~*

I was going over many designs with Sally Finklestein and the corpse mom, Ellie Adamson. They were both suggesting great ideas, but I just couldn't get over the having to wear a dress part. I sighed, looking away, but Ellie and Sally knew better.

"Dear, what's wrong?" Ellie asked. "You should be happy! You're wedding is coming up! It will be beautiful, you will be beautiful, and you'll be happy and be the new Pumpkin Queen."

I sighed again as I turned to them, eyes half-lidded due to my current annoyance, "I just can't get over the dress part. I don't like dresses. I'm more tomboyish than girly-girl. Why can't Jack see that?" But the one who answered was the least of whom I expected.

"My guess is he wants to do it the traditional way." We turned. Cedric Elroy, the Pumpkin King before Jack, and Jack's father, was standing behind me and smiling, having been the one who had spoken. "And I don't blame him," Cedric continued. "Tradition is something we appreciate in our family. And since Jack is such a nutter and super persistent, you're just going to have to go with it."

I grumbled, "Have you come to help us, or are you going to continue educating me about _your_ family?" Cedric frowned, clipping my pointed, elf-like ears. I yelped, pulled my head away, and held my ear. "Be nice, Rachel. I hope Jack has told you about the times I have punished him for rude behavior and what I did to him."

I sighed, "Vaguely. Now, can you please help?" Cedric pulled a chair next to me and sat down. He nodded for the two women who were helping me to continue.

"Anyways, I was thinking of a mystical spider and curl design. Tell me what you think." She began to sketch out the design. The more I looked at it, the more I liked it. Sally added a few details, and Cedric gave a few pointers, which were added. When they were finished and showed me, I couldn't help but smile.

"That's beautiful!" I gasped quietly. "I really like that…and that…and this…" I was pointing out basically everything about it. The woman nodded and giggled while Cedric just nodded in approval.

He smirked, "This is going to be good…"

TO BE CONTINUED…


	9. 9 Reality

9) Reality ~ The Nightmare Before Christmas

Part 2

The day had come for the wedding to take place. But before I go on about that, I'd like to discuss something that kept happening a little bit before that.

Jack, as most of us know, is very curious. He wanted to see the dress design, but knowing that would be bad luck, we kept it away, or at least managed to. But he was just as his father had described him – persistent – and wouldn't stop trying.

"I'm home!" Jack announced as he walked into his house where he knew I was. Though what he didn't know was I wasn't alone. Ellie and Sally were both with me, along with Cedric and Zero, Jack's dog. Hearing Jack's voice, Cedric went to stall him while we girls and Zero cleaned up.

"Hi, Jack. So, how was your day?"

"Fine, why? What are you doing here?"

"I'm not allowed to visit? This was once my house, you know! I think I have a right!"

"Not what I meant, Cedric. I mean, why are you blocking my way."

Cedric sighed, "Because I want to talk."

I heard quick footsteps and then Jack yelped. Finally, there was a crash. Several more crashes were heard and I thought I heard someone hit several incorrect keys on the piano. Then Jack yelped again.

"Ow! What are you doing, Cedric? What was that for? If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were–"

"Stop! Just calm down before you get hurt."

"I'm only getting hurt because you're getting in the way and pushing me around!"

"Jack, you need to calm down and sit still. You are way too riled up. Besides, I don't think your ego could take being beat up like old times."

More grumbling could be heard from Jack. But by then we were done, so I walked out of the kitchen and smiled at Jack, "Hi Sweetie! How have you been?"

Jack looked up at me, "I was doing fine before I got home. Now Mister Stall-crow got in the way and I have no idea what's going on. Not to mention, he did **hurt** me!"

The scarecrow shrugged, "I had to. You would have messed everything up."

Jack glared at him before turning to me, "Tell me what you were up to."

I shrugged, "Nothing much. Just going over plans for next Halloween."

Jack gave me a disbelieving look, "I **highly** doubt that! So seriously, tell me."

I shook my head, "I'll give you a clue. I didn't originally like the concept, but I'm getting used to it and will hopefully be ready by the wedding."

Jack blinked, "The dress? Let me see!"

I shook my head, "No, that's bad luck!"

"But–!"

"NO!"

Jack moaned. That wasn't the last time he had tried to find things out. But I won't go into that because it was always the same. I'll just skip forward to 'the day'.

*~*~*~*

I sighed nervously yet happily. "Okay, I'm ready!" I moved my hair out of my face as my escort approached.

Cedric Elroy, who would be leading me, smiled, "Glad to hear it." And with that, he took my arm and laced it through his. "So, are you keeping your last name?" He asked quietly as we walked down the aisle, all eyes on us.

I nodded, "Rachel Skellington just sounds weird. I'll always be Rachel Terrera. Maybe I'll put Skellington in the middle." Cedric chuckled, nodding as we reached from the front. Jack was not allowed to look, which is why when he turned as we reached him, he blinked twice in surprise, and then smiled widely.

Holding my black roses close to me, I took Jack's hand and then laced my arm through his as we listened to the minister, or the Mayor, as he said his lines, _"Jack Skellington and Rachel Terrera, in presenting yourselves here today to be joined in marriage, you perform an act of faith. This faith can grow and develop and last, but only if you both decide to make it so. A lasting and growing love is not guaranteed by any ritual._

_"If you would have the foundation of your marriage be the devotion you have for one another, not just at this moment, but for all the days to come, then treasure the hopes and nightmares that you bring here today. Establish that your love will never be blotted out by the common nor obscured by the ordinary in afterlife. Faults will surface where now you find comfort, and admiration can be shattered by the routine of daily afterlife._

_"Dedication, love, joy, and scaring abilities can grow only when you nourish them together. Stand fast in that hope and confidence, having faith in your shared destiny just as strongly as you have faith in yourselves and in one another today. Only with this spirit can you forge a union of two Nightmares that will strengthen and endure all the days of your afterlives."_

The Mayor turned to Jack, nodding his head for Jack to start his part, and Jack turned to me, _"I, Jack Skellington, take you, Rachel Terrera, as my friend and love, beside me and apart from me, in laughter and in tears, in conflict and tranquility, asking that you be no other than yourself, loving what I know of you, trusting what I do not know yet, in all the ways that afterlife may find us. Let us be together to infinity and beyond, considering we're already dead."_

He continued after the short laugh from the audience died down, _"For so long, I wondered if I would ever find my true princess, my real love. It seemed like forever until we met. You complete my life, and you hold my heart, not literally since I technically don't have nor need one. I hope this ceremony means as much to you as it does to me."_

The crowd was still busy giggling from the 'heart' line, but as soon as they were done, Jack slipped the silver ring on my finger and continued, _" Rachel, I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you, in the name of Halloween."_

Now it was my turn, and I am still thankful, to this day, that I took the time to memorize my speech. No slip-ups this time.

_" I, Rachel Terrera, take you, Jack Skellington, as my friend and love, beside me and apart from me, in laughter and in tears, in conflict and tranquility, asking that you be no other than yourself, loving what I know of you, trusting what I do not know yet, in all the ways that afterlife may find us."_

_I took a breath and continued, " For so long, I wondered if I would ever find my true prince, my soul mate. It seemed like I was in the dark for so long. I was filled with hatred and despair for my former life, but you brought me out, filled me with joy, and brought me back to life, not literally because you know, we're all dead here, am I right? Anyways, I agree, this ceremony means just as much to you as it does to me."_

_Now people were really laughing. Jack grumbled, "What? Was your speech really funnier than mine? Darn, and I worked really hard on it too!" I laughed and patted his hand before continuing, since the laughter had died down._

_Placing the black ring on his finger, I said, "Jack, I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you, in the name of Halloween."_

_The Mayor nodded, "With this statement made of love and trust, which we have just heard, I now wish you to greet Jack Skellington and Rachel Terrera as husband and wife. You may kiss the bride while I continue speaking._

Everyone except the Mayor, Jack and I laughed; the Mayor was finishing his speech and Jack and I were kissing.

_"May this day shine eternally in your lives.  
>May it add brilliance to every achievement and cast a divine light over any misfortune.<br>May you care for each other in all sadness.  
>May you give cheer and good scares to each other.<br>May you give vitality to each other in all undertakings.  
>May all that is virtuous, beautiful and honest, remain with you always."<em>

To BE CONTINUED…


	10. 10 Loud

10) Loud ~ The Nightmare Before Christmas

Part 3

I smiled and laughed happily as Jack escorted me to the party, which would take place in Town Square. I was laughing because the service was funny and I smiled because it was such a happy event. Why shouldn't I smile and laugh?

The music outside was haunting and loud, as were the voices of the people already outside. My ears weren't ringing quite yet, but I had to get used to the loud music and voices as they talked over the music.

The music was actually coming from something electronic, not from the usual band, but I had a feeling the band was the one who originally put it together so that they wouldn't have to perform so they could dance or talk to friends instead.

Jack twirled me and then pulled me in close, "Are you ready to dance, my Queen?" I wasn't used to dancing in a dress, especially a floor-length one, but I didn't care nor did I want to upset my husband, so I smiled and nodded.

I had been preoccupied with the service and concentrating on not tripping that I didn't notice what Jack was wearing. It turns out he wore a black and blue suit that matched mine pretty well. It had similar designs to his usual suit, but it wasn't exactly the same – nowhere near the same, in my opinion. But it made him look very handsome.

I looked him up and down and smiled, looking back to his skull. "You look very nice tonight, Jack," I said loudly over the music. He laughed, which I could barely hear, and twirled me. Others had joined us and were spinning to the music with us.

"You mean you just noticed what I was wearing?" Jack asked as he pulled me in close. I flushed, but he only laughed again, this time more kindly than amusedly. "You're beautiful when you blush."

I smiled, "Thank you…" We continued to dance for many songs until we got too tired, in which case we got a drink and sat down to cool off. We sat down in an area where the music didn't reach us as much, so we could talk with ease. The music was still loud; it just was far away now.

"So," Jack began as he looked at me. "What do you think, Rachel? Do you think you could take on the duties and responsibilities of Pumpkin Queen? I'll be more than happy to teach you, but I want you to be ready." He raised a non-existent eyebrow.

I laughed at his expression, "I'm sure I can handle it. And if I can't, you'll be there to help me out. Am I right?" I raised an eyebrow and made the same expression he did. He laughed and nodded.

"Always…"

*~*~*~*

We returned to the party soon after and danced more. Then we stopped and talked to the citizens of Halloween Town. I personally found out a few things, one being a new creation Doctor Finklestein was creating. He showed me a sketch and I noticed it had a similar design to Sally's, but it was male. I had a feeling I knew how that would turn out, much to the doctor's annoyance.

Then there was gossip, which I didn't pay much attention to. Apparently someone had pulled a prank on the swamp creature that caused them to shoot out of the fountain and onto dry land. They don't do well on dry land, considering they **are** a swamp creature.

I smiled as I watched the other citizens eat and dance, and even laughed as I saw one of the vampire brothers tangoing jerkily with the taller witch, Scary. She kept yelping every two seconds. I shook my head and looked away, not wanting her to see my amusement.

I also noticed the werewolf, Hairy doing a weird booty dance. My eyes widened as I watched him shake his hips. That did not look right, but I didn't say a word as I turned my head away from him to look at the Mayor who was dancing the chicken dance, without the song. Now I really had to hold back my laughter. Was that the only dance he knew?

I sighed as I listened to the loud music take on a sweeter, slightly quieter tone. I was never used to dancing, especially in a dress, but now I felt the rhythm running throughout my undead body and I just felt the need to move with the music.

What I didn't know is that all eyes were on me…

I closed my eyes and twirled in a circle. I swayed with the music and tapped my toes, to the beat, on the hard, stone-covered ground beneath me. As the music continued, I subconsciously placed words with the melody…

_Spinning…Dancing…Twirling…Prancing…  
>Moving with a rhythm so loud…<br>Moving…Slowly…so smooth…Entrancing…  
>In the center of the ever-growing crowd…<em>

_I open my eyes and see…  
>The beautiful world of Halloweeeeee-eeeeeen!<em>

_I love the scares…the thrills…I'm aware…  
>It's a daily routine for all who live here…<br>I love the fright…in the dead…of the night…  
>Hearing the sound…of cackling all around…<em>

_I open my eyes and see….  
>The beautiful world of Halloweeeeee-eeeeeen!<em>

_In a place where monsters roam free!  
>Where they don't have to hide…<br>And where they're allowed to be seen!  
>If I ever said I didn't like it, I lied…<em>

_For I open my eyes and now I see!  
>Is the beautiful world of Hall-oooo-weeeeeeeeeeeeeen!<br>Yeeeeheheheheheheeeeee!_

I was facing Jack now, having gone to different citizens as I sang my song. After my cackling last line, I was silent as I smiled at my new husband. "It truly is frighteningly beautiful, I hope you realize."

He nodded, taking me into his arms, "I know…"

TO BE CONTINUED...


	11. 11 Quiet Mature

11) Quiet ~ The Nightmare Before Christmas

Part 4

We walked through the front door of Jack's house and up the steps to what used to be just Jack's room. Now it was both of ours. We were silent as we climbed the steps, a real change from what the wedding party had been like. My ears were still ringing a little.

I smiled as we reached the top of the staircase, my legs only starting to cramp a little from the muscle use. I was about to speak when Jack beat me to it, "Take that dress off and wait for me in bed." He winked and turned to the wall. He pressed a hidden button and a part of the wall opened up to reveal a bathroom.

"Meet you there," He said as he closed the door. I smiled again and got undressed. I didn't mind if he was watching me now. All that mattered was that we were married now, and that alone made me feel good.

Once I was undressed, I looked around for anything to put on as pajamas. Seeing nothing, I hopped into bed and waited, turning to face the enormous windows. About five minutes later, I was drifting to sleep when I felt two skeletal hands around my lower belly.

I was so out of it that I yelped at the sudden contact. I heard a low chuckle behind me. "You're going to have to get used to that if you're going to be the Pumpkin Queen. You're going to have to be fearless." I sighed, "You just startled me. I was falling asleep." I could sense his wide smile as he crept closer to me, his bare bones against my smooth blue skin.

"No falling asleep yet." He whispered, "We still have to do something before our honeymoon in Christmas Town tomorrow. And I'd like our first to be here at home." I looked at him, one eyebrow raised, my mouth set in a frown.

"You're confused, I see." He said, chuckling again. "Well, I bet you didn't know how special I truly am." My confused frown became an annoyed grimace as I tried to turn away. But he held me close and made sure I could get away. "I am most likely the only skeleton that can reproduce."

My grimace turned to a look of surprise. I was not expecting that on our wedding day. "Wait, wait, wait! Don't you want to take it slow? Don't you want to enjoy the quiet atmosphere because if we do you-know-what, we'll be moaning a lot, I'm sure!"

Jack smirked, "I've been waiting too long for this. I think it's time to break that quiet atmosphere. And don't worry. My house is pretty sound proof. Now then…" He paused to let it sink in before he pounced, pulling me towards him.

*~*~*~*

I never thought that we would have anything other than touch, hugs, and kisses, but I was wrong. At first, I thought we would need Doctor Finklestein's help to create a baby, when we were ready, but it seems we didn't need that.

That night was the night I lost my virginity, and to a dead man too. I never realized just how amazing it was. Jack was right when he said I needed to overcome my fears, because I always thought sex would be painful. For us, it was all pleasure. And I'm not going to begin to describe how it's possible. That is Jack and my secret.

*~*~*~*

Jack moaned as he pressed himself further into me. The fluid came out in a rush and was cold despite everything I'd heard about it being warm. Maybe death changed that part of a man too. I welcomed it and pulled Jack closer. Even though his bones and fluid were cold, I could feel the warmth of our love seeping through my entire body. It was amazing.

"I love you, Rachel." Jack moaned into my ear.

"I love you too, Jack. Thank you…" I said back as we both drifted off to sleep, tangled in a web of love.


End file.
